In a cellular communication system that supports beam forming, a base station and a terminal may form a plurality of beams for signal transmission and reception. Particularly, each of the base station and the terminal may select an optimal beam of a plurality of beams according to a beam forming protocol, and transmit and receive a signal using the selected beam. In general, the beam forming protocol includes a beam tracking procedure that is performed continuously in a background. The beam tracking procedure involves scanning a wide spectrum of reflected signals to obtain relevant parameters for optimal beam forming, thereby increasing time, load, and power consumption.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution to overcome above-mentioned deficiencies.